Pink Pearl
Pink Pearl is a Gem within the Diamond Royal Court, specifically as one of the Diamonds' Pearls. She originally was under White Diamond's complete control during Season 8 in the "White Diamond Arc". Appearance Pink Pearl's features are typical for a Pearl, though do bear some notable differences. She has an overall pink color scheme, with very pale pink skin, light magenta and hot pink clothes, and lilac hair, which is twisted into two Princess Leia-inspired buns (presumably meant to resemble roses) that are held to the sides of her head. While under White Diamond's control, she had off-white skin and wore a black top that resembles a bralette with gray sleeves that function as gloves, a white tulle skirt that leaves the front of her legs exposed, and a pair of black shorts paired with gray stockings and light gray flats. Her most prominent feature is the atypical scarring over her left eye, which is lined with cracks that extend to the chin, hairline, and hair bun of her physical form, completely covering the (presumably missing) eye. As her gem appears undamaged, the source of the scarring is currently unknown. Personality A dream that Steven has in "To Face the Symphony", depicts her as having a playful and happy personality, playing with Pink Diamond and keeping their friendship a secret from the other Diamonds. While under White Diamond's control, Pink Pearl was shown to express rather unsettling, robotic behavior. She absently gazed into the distance when speaking, bears a constant smile, remains poised en pointe with her arms held upward in a graceful position, and moved without physically making an effort, as though she is simply floating along on her toes. This altogether gave the impression of a vacant mind, making her appear as though she is a robot. Her voice was different from the other Pearls, having White Diamond's voice. After being freed of White's control, not much is shown of her personality, but she has shown a lot of care towards Steven, and more independence as she willingly stayed behind on Homeworld to retaliate against Grogar. History Pink Pearl was once a normal pearl apart of Melanite's distribution. However, desperate to have one of her own, Pink Diamond snuck her out and kept her to herself for a brief time. She met Spinel only a very few times before she was found out, and taken away by White Diamond. She was then put under complete control by her, turning her into "White Pearl". My Little Universe: Season 8 White Diamond Arc Under the name White Pearl, Pink Pearl accompanied The Diamond Authority and the Crystal Gems on their vacation out in the cosmos. Throughout the arc, she follows every command White Diamond placed on her without question, often being the one to deliver her messages to the others whenever she was required to. Her more prominent role is in Farid, when she was tasked to guard Steven Universe in White Diamond's wishes, constantly referring to Steven as Pink Diamond. She places Steven's protection as top priority, even if it meant keeping him away and not letting him help his friend while they fought Farid's local wildlife. While on Orthix, she was finally released from White Diamond's control after White herself realized her flaws. Grogar Arc While not prominently shown as much, it is revealed that Pink Pearl was left behind by mistake after Grogar took over. Pink Pearl never shown any ill emotions to Steven for it though, and instead willingly stayed behind in order to fight against Grogar. She only left Homeworld when she found Steven nearly succumbing to Nichrome's poison, bringing him to his friends. She stayed behind with Greg Universe and Connie's parents while everyone else left to free Connie and Twilight Sparkle from Grogar's prisonhold. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Diamond Royal Court Category:Homeworld Gems